extremebioniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BobTheDoctor27/May Update
I looked at my calender this morning and I noticed that yet another month is once again drawing to a close and, as my New Year's Resolution, I promised myself that I should create more blog posts. I've been doing a reasonable job so far and you all know what that means. STATUS UPDATE TIME!!! My May I think we all know that it's that time of year again. When the days are crammed full with the stress of exams, where school starts to become a pain in the backside, when I experience my yearly writer's block, and when I'm once again forced to clear all of the BIONICLEs from my room to study. Well, I'm pleased to say that my last exam is tomorrow and I get the rest of the week off before I have to return to school. (As I live in Scotland and unfortunately don't get such a long vacation! DX) So, as you can imagine, I've not had a lot of time to edit over the past month. I returned to CBW on April 28th and have been putting all of my spare time into compiling a Saga Guide and updating my pages. Personal Note As I am constantly reading over my story for grammar and spelling errors, I am noticing that writing about relationships is something I am not good at. In 2008 Tollubo - my self MOC - loved Mesa, in 2009 Betak, and in 2010 there was a bit of a love triangle with Tollubo, Betak, and Eselox. All of these characters were based off of real life girls who I have either gone out with or liked. Racasix However, despite how bad I am at writing romance, I'm pleased to announce that there will be a new love interest for Tollubo this year, which will be for a girl who I've met here in Scotland... and this time I decided to leave the whole Matoran sized stuff behind... because she's almost as tall as Karabak in set form! (Not in real life! Can you imagine? XD) I will mention her below but I cannot reveal anything else about the character until her appearance later in the year. I created a video on YouTube with more images on the MOC - which I won't post because some of the comments are a little... inappropriate... considering she's made of plastic. XD - and a link to her brickshelf gallery will be below. Story As promised, I managed to publish two new chapters of the storyline - both exceeding seven pages on a word document. The newest chapter of Whispers in the Dark is now up, as is the newest chapter of Frozen Calling. Both end with exciting cliff hangers and have lots of action so, if you have some spare time on your hands, I would recommend reading them and telling me what you think! :P Spoilers Having pretty much finished the Saga Guide's image gallery, I got to the 2011 part and thought it looked a little empty. As I was in the mood for editing, I decided to upload a couple of spoiler images and revealed a few names of some future villains. As "Terminator" already appeared in Whispers in the Dark he is the only photographed character in a mysterious new group of villains called the Cult of Darkness - who appeared in the latest chapter of Whispers in the Dark. I have a couple more spoiler images that I think I can show you without giving too much away. They are below. :D Sum up Well, that pretty much wraps up the update. I am very greatful of the community here. You are all very kind and if you've read this far then I will be mailing you a cookie. :D So thank you and I will see you all next month. :P See Also *Racasix's YouTube Video - Be adviced about some of the comments *Racasix's Brickshelf Gallery Category:Blog posts